consusfandomcom-20200213-history
German Empire
Information Summary: The German Empire is a large militarized faction on Consus, formed by a few former military officers of the previous short-lived regime. Their major cities are Hamburg, Berlin, and Konigsburg, and they also own a colony in South America, the City of Reichsland. Their current leader is Kaiser Meshkenabec, and some notable military officers are TheDerpGamerX, TurtleStew, and KingDoughnutMuncher. It's current administrative capital is still technically in Argentina, and the government is holding off on moving it to Berlin due to various "security concerns". Relations: The German Empire is currently part of the Central Powers alliance, which also includes The Danubian Empire, The French Empire, The United Kingdom and Scandinavia. History The Kingdom of Prussia: Before the current German Empire, a smaller regime existed in Prussia. While they referred to themselves as "The German Empire", they are more commonly referred to as The Kingdom of Prussia due to their only controlled territory being Prussia. The leader at the time was Kaiser 2015Delta, but he was notably absent from much of the server affairs and rarely made appearances for much of his rule. The Michigan Incident: The Michigan Incident was a war crime committed by several rouge Prussian Military officers. A small group of armed soldiers attacked and raided several small towns in the Americas, and even waged a brief yet successful attack on Aughland and Assyria. The Prussian government later stated that the Kaiser did not order the attack, and that the incident was committed by rouge officers. The current government acknowledges the incident, and has done it's best to distance itself from the Prussian government. The Michigan War: Following the Michigan Incident a ceasefire was signed, and the Prussians returned to Konigsburg. A few days later, another war was sparked over territory in the baltic states accidentally being claimed too close to the Soviet border, while the Soviets themselves simply complained and took no real action, the Aughlians were quick to use it as an excuse to declare war. The Prussians invaded Paris and fought the superior number of Aughians for a time and managed to defeat a few, but the battle quickly turned once Auglian military support arrived, and the Prussians were forced to withdraw. Soon after, the Austrians and Nepalese were convinced to join the war by the Aughlians, and they launched a siege of Konigsburg. The inital siege was unsuccessful, and they were unable to get close to the castle, but after the Nepalese threatened to bomb it, the Prussians decided to withdraw. Following the Prussian withdraw, several attempts were made by TheDerpGamerX to intercept the Nepalese bomber, and the last came very close to shooting it down, but he was ultimately interrupted by Auglian soldiers and was forced to withdraw. The Nepalese bomber then struck the Konigsburg fortress, and despite doing very minimal damage due to the Fortress's reinforced obsidian walls, it was still seen as a major propaganda defeat for the Prussians. It should be noted that this is seen by the current German government as a war crime by the Nepalians, as bombers didn't work in faction territory unless the pilot was an admin, meaning that N3 (the pilot) used admin perms to drop the bomber's payload. After the war, the Aughlians demanded that the Prussain government disband in a possible attempt to force them off server entirely. The Prussians agreed, but retreated to a secret bunker in Argentina. Exile to Argentina and Re-Unification: After their exile to Argentina, a new German state in Argentina was formed. They began planning to retake their ethnic lands, but instead of going to war they ended up compromising with the Auglians, Nepali, and Austrians and signed a treaty for their land back, in exchange for a military alliance. This alliance was quite fragile, as the Germans still blamed the Auglians for the unjust sacking of their lands. War of Auglian Aggression: Soon after their alliance with Augland, the Germans war called into a war by them against Austria Hungary, now reformed into the Danubian Empire. The Germans launched an assault on Vienna, and despite being outnumbered managed to defeat a sizable portion of the Danubian army. After this, a ceasefire was signed but was then quickly broken. During this ceasefire, the Danubians offered to give all ethnic German lands back if they switched sides and fought the Aughlians. The Germans agreed, citing their frustration at the Auglain army for failing to show up during the battle and "pulling their weight". The Germans and Danubains then invaded Augland and occupied France, and forced them to surrender. As part of the peace deal, the German Empire was to be given all their ethnic lands including the Rhineland and Alsace Lorraine. While not required by the deal, the leader of Augland NuklearBurrito exiled himself to India and began plotting his revenge. Battle of Königsburg: Several days after the formation of the Central Powers, rumors and talk of an invasion of Europe by Auglian ally Northudankton started to float around. Eventually on May 5th, these rumors boiled over and Northudankton attacked the German Empire, who were the only members of the Central Powers on at the time. The 3 commanding officers, TheDerpGamerX, KingDoughnutMuncher, and Meshkenabec, defended the fortress, and were easily able to push the enemy back before even the main commanding force could arrive. Seeing how fortified the fortress was, and the impossibility of the situation, the commanding officer of the attack force, GoombaMaster called off the attack and retreated. Seeing as it would be better to just end hostilities, GoombaMaster agreed to sign the Treaty of Nuremberg, which demanded he turn over the presidency of the UN to the Germans to be reformed to be more fair to all nations. They also demanded a non agression pact from Goomba with all the Central Powers, and $250,000 in reparations. The treaty was agreed upon shortly after and all sides returned to their homes. Category:Political